Caminantes de planos
by Amara Aimery
Summary: Separados, vulnerables. Juntos, invencibles. Lo que en un principio parecía ser un pequeño conflicto rápidamente se transformó en una gran guerra que no sólo unirá a diferentes personajes... sino también a diferentes dimensiones.
1. Prólogo

Una vez, miles de años atrás, inició una terrible guerra que transformó a los amigos en enemigos y viceversa. Olvidada y dejada de lado con el paso de los siglos, la esencia de esa guerra despertó en la mente de varios líderes quienes intentaron revivir la causa por la cual luchaban. Sin embargo, junto con esos líderes surgieron otras personas: gente que no estaba dispuesta dejarles continuar, gente que creía que existían otros caminos para alcanzar la paz tan buscada por ambos grupos, la justicia... y la venganza. A pesar de sus diferencias se conformaron dos bandos, y ambos estaban condenados a pelear hasta que uno ganase.

Y así la guerra volvió a comenzar...

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo**

Las lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas y resbalaron por su cuello hasta perderse entre sus ropas. Apretó sus manos con firmeza, lo mismo sus labios, de tal manera que lo único que denotaba su sufrimiento interno eran esas traicioneras lágrimas, esas lágrimas de las que no se arrepentía y de las que jamás renegaría. Alzó una de sus manos y con ellas intentó traspasar el cristal aunque no pudo hacer otra cosa más que tocarlo con las yemas de los dedos, deseando con desesperación el ser ella quien se encontrara al otro lado luchando, protegiendo con su fuerza y su astucia a aquellos a quienes amaba.

Pero… ¿Con qué fuerza y con qué astucia podría ella defenderles? ¡No tenía nada, nada de valor para hacerlo aparte de sus buenos deseos y sus anhelantes palabras!

-¡Confiamos en ustedes! –gritaban a su alrededor, y hacían bulla de tan simples palabras hasta casi transformarlas en un solemne himno-. ¡Pase lo que pase, estamos con ustedes!

Un brazo rodeó sus hombros mientras una mano la obligaba a girar la cabeza con suavidad. Sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos de uno de sus más queridos compañeros, , y sintió su alma quebrarse bajo el peso de esa mirada tan intensa. Apartó la vista, bajó la cara hacia el suelo, y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza.

-Edlyn, te está mirando –susurró una vocecilla en su cabeza, apremiante-. ¡Anda! ¡Sonríe, o haz cualquier cosa para que él sepa que sigues de su lado!

Sonrió con amargura, apenas alzando el rostro sin mirar a nadie en especial. ¿Qué caso tenía el que siguiera de su lado? Lo había echado todo a perder, no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderlos.

-¡Edlyn! –alguien tomó su cabeza con sus dos manos y la zangoloteó con fuerza, haciendo que casi cayera al suelo por el mareo-. ¡¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Piensas que Harry te dejaría ser tan estoica? ¿Para qué crees que te encomendó esta misión? ¿Por tu linda cara o por el lazo que te une hacia él?

Aturdida, apenas si pudo distinguir a Hermione entre las sombras que parecían sobrevolar su cabeza. Se inclinó, agarrando sus rodillas con sus manos para tomar aire y despejar la cabeza, sabiendo que su amiga tenía razón. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿En qué momento había comenzado a sentir lástima de sí misma?

-Ajá –musitó, sacando de entre sus ropas la varita que había desterrado desde que el duelo había comenzado. La blandió con furia y de la punta de madera surgió un haz de luz plateada que comenzó a recorrer la cúpula de magia que mantenía apartados a los duelistas de los otros chicos-. Lo lamento –se disculpó a todos los que la rodeaban con voz baja.

-Pues no lo sientas –espetó Hermione, imitando el hechizo de Edlyn con secreto orgullo-. No es momento de sentirlo, sino de apoyarlos. ¿No es así, chicos? –se volvió para mirar a quienes los rodeaban con los ojos abiertos como platos, tan sorprendidos que habían dejado de gritar su apoyo durante unos segundos.

-…

Edlyn siguió moviendo su varita con suavidad, murmurando tranquilas palabras que se le atoraban en los labios. Sus ojos, momentos antes tan tristes y deshechos de dolor, se mostraban firmes e implacables, y su voz poco a poco iba subiendo de nivel. El hilo del hechizo que había convocado también cambiaba de color, pues aunque en un principio era plateado rápidamente se transformó en un color verde brillante, alumbrando con su fantasmagórica luz a aquellos quienes se encontraban en pleno duelo.

-¡Yugi! ¡Tú puedes lograrlo! –ladró Tristán, saliendo de su mutismo inducido por la sorpresa para alzar su puño en alto-. ¿Nos ves? ¡Estamos contigo pase lo que pase!

-Exacto, así que demuéstrale a ese niñato lo que eres capaz de hacer –prosiguió Tea, apartando de un manotazo el rayo de luz que salía de la varita de Hermione para ver mejor.

En respuesta Yugi, o mejor dicho su alter ego, alzó un pulgar en dirección a ellos, y una sensación de tranquilidad atravesó las barreras mentales de Edlyn para fundirse con su conciencia. Ese simple contacto hubiera bastado para dejarla desconcertada hasta hacía unas horas, pero en esos momentos se encontraba más preocupada por el bienestar del duelista que por su salud mental así que hizo caso omiso de ello.

-Si gana este duelo –giró la cabeza para ver los labios de Seamus moverse como en cámara lenta-, estaremos más cerca de alcanzar a Potter y a los otros –sonrió, con los ojos brillantes.

-También podremos descubrir el secreto de la Lápida –aventuró Duke, señalando hacia el otro lugar de la cúpula mágica mientras se rascaba la cabeza-. Yugi por fin podrá descubrir partes de su pasado…

-El Faraón ya conoce su pasado –cortó Tea con los brazos en jarras y el ceño fruncido-. La Lápida será lo de menos, aunque…

-De todas formas, primero tiene que ganar –replicó Edlyn, callándolos a todos-. Despertará a las fuerzas ocultas del pasado, y después uniremos fuerzas con Harry –se miró la mano, sorprendida de haber sido ella quien pronunciara esas palabras. Sacudió la cabeza, implacable.

-¿Dudas de que gane? –Tristán la miró con cara de pocos amigos, incrédulo-. ¡No sabes lo que dices!

-…Pareciera que lo sé –murmuró la chica sin que nadie la escuchara, estremeciéndose por dentro. Las miradas que le lanzaban Tea y Tristán, por no mencionar la de Yugi y su alter ego le ponían los pelos de punta aunque ni ella misma lo pudiera comprender.

Como fuera, algo más oculto que sus aciagos pensamientos le indicó que Yugi no se dejaría vencer. Ella lo sabía, y con una mano en su pecho deshizo el haz de magia, dejando la vista despejada a sus compañeros para que vieran el ataque del Mago Oscuro contra el dragón del contrincante de Yugi.


	2. Primeras impresiones

**Bueno pues... supongo que al iniciar una historia tengo que dejar muy en claro que la gran mayoría de los personajes no son míos y que no hago esto con otro fin más que el de liberar a mi mente de esta historia. No sé si habré puesto bien los parámetros, así que mejor explico un poco de qué va la historia antes de que la gente comience a leerla (_sí es_ que la lee).**

**En primer lugar, aunque la base es definitivamente Yu-Gi-Oh! también se encontrarán otras historias de las cuales ya hablaré en su momento, siendo la más importante de estas Harry Potter. Es por esto que la trama de ambas se verá afectada de tal manera que el conflicto será muy diferente y hecho en su gran parte por mi (tomaré, empero, datos de las historias originales)**

**Segundo lugar, hasta ahora existen cinco personajes totalmente míos que irán apareciendo poco a poco. Así que si a alguien le parece raro un personaje... quizá se trate por esta diminuta razón.**

**Tercero. Los capítulos tenderán a dividirse, por ahora, en diferentes momentos. Así, por ejemplo en este, la primer parte corresponde a una explicación del conflicto, la segunda y tercera parte corresponden a eventos ocurridos en diferentes tiempos. **

**Bueno, ya me hice bolas yo solita. Les dejo el capítulo uno, espero y lo disfruten.**

* * *

En un principio la guerra parecía un simple conflicto diplomático entre países, nada de lo cual preocuparse siendo la política el pan de cada día en el mundo moderno. Simples amenazas y una que otra batalla de intereses encontrados, unas cuantas muertes, dinero cambiando de dueño, amenazas sin sentido y siempre la expectación de que nada ocurriría.

Lo que pocos podían imaginar era que esas pequeñas escaramuzas daban la pauta para el inicio de algo más grande, algo que pocos se habían siquiera atrevido a imaginar. Porque el mundo se había polarizado aunque se lo negara cada dos por tres, y un conflicto mucho mayor no tardó en aparecer después de tantos años de la misma historia, y las muertes e injusticias buscaron ser vengadas.

Muchos intentaron aprovechar los deseos de libertad de las masas para alcanzar sus propios fines, desligándose de lo que, en un inicio, era el ideal a alcanzar. Otros no estaban dispuestos a arriesgar lo necesario, y lentamente se fueron quedando atrás. Sólo unos cuantos, los más jóvenes entre todos, tenían la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para dar su vida por su causa aunque en un principio pelearan por sí mismos y por sus amigos más cercanos. Ellos poco a poco se fueron sumergiendo en una aventura que podría costarles la vida, o peor aún, su recuerdo sobre la Tierra.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo importante que era su misión para con el Universo entero debieron decidir entre continuar o fundirse entre las sombras como si la llama de su presencia jamás hubiera existido. Los que continuaron pronto descubrieron que nuevas habilidades les habían sido concedidas, así como poderes que pocos hubieran imaginado tener realmente… más sus contrapartes obtuvieron lo mismo, o inclusive más, pues la lucha contra la oscuridad debía ser pesada y dura a fin de que la luz se coronara vencedora.

Así terminaron por formarse los bandos, así se fueron cerrando las cadenas y formando las alianzas. Fueron llamados los Elegidos como en épocas pasadas a pesar de que nadie, a excepción de ellos mismos, se habían elegido para formar parte de esa guerra.

La Orden de los Portadores de la Oculta Naturaleza defendían a las sombras, y entre ellos se contaban a aquellos que deseaban enriquecerse o ganar poder a costa de los más débiles, aunque entre sus filas también se contaban algunos hombres y mujeres justos que habían perdido la esperanza en la Humanidad.

Los Custodios de la Esperanza de la Otra Naturaleza eran la contraparte de la Orden de los Portadores, teniendo entre ellos a varios idealistas que buscaban establecer un mejor lugar para vivir, teniendo entre ellos a aquellas personas que creían que el bien no debía dar cabida a la oscuridad, queriendo sacrificarlo todo por conseguirlo.

La Logia de los Secretos Perdidos se encargaba de defender la Neutralidad, alegando que con ella la Justicia podía establecerse finalmente en el universo. Tomaban como parte que si no existiera el día no podría hablarse de una noche, mucho menos de luz y de oscuridad. Eran los menos, y se encontraban diseminados entre los Custodios y la Orden.

Y, por último, un pequeño grupo de visionarios quienes no compartían los manifiestos de ninguno de los otros tres poderes. Ellos habían elegido su camino, y a diferencia de muchos de los miembros de los Custodios, de la Logia, y que la gran mayoría de los de la Orden; darían todo lo necesario para construir lo que ellos consideraban correcto.

Así había sido en la antigüedad, y así sería de nuevo. Nadie recordaba al ganador de esa guerra, no quedaban registros de los alcances que ésta había tenido sobre la Tierra, aunque muchos sabían que eso había decidido el destino de todos ellos y el momento en el cual vivían.

Era tiempo de volver a contar la historia.

* * *

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

* * *

-¡Potter! –gritó el mayor de los gemelos Weasley-, no lo estás haciendo nada bien.

Por toda respuesta el chico de los ojos verdes y el cabello negro le miró con cara de pocos amigos antes de arrojar el palo de madera a los pies de Weasley, fastidiado. Se cruzó los brazos e ignoró deliberadamente a su contrincante: una chica de cabello castaño rojizo y de ojos asombrados, la cual la miraba como si no pudiera creer en lo que veía.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? –exclamó Fred, enfadado-. ¡Le estás dando la oportunidad de dejarte apuñalar por ella!

-Dudo que un palo pueda herirme de esa manera –espetó Harry con fiereza, dándose la media vuelta e intentando alejarse del campo a grandes zancadas.

-… -la chica con la cual se batiera en duelo momentos antes se llevó una mano a la boca, intentando ahogar con ella los sonidos sorprendidos que pugnaron por escapar cuando Fred se lanzó en pos de Harry después de levantar el arma abandonada de este último. Con un duro golpe logró derribarlo.

-Quedamos en que tratarías de pelear como un muggle si eso te daba ventaja –intentó excusarse, restándole importancia al asunto-. Mira a los demás, lo están haciendo bien mientras que tu…

-Era… una… chica –se quejó Harry con lágrimas en los ojos, respirando con dificultad sobre el suelo habiéndose girado para dejar su espalda en contacto con la suave alfombra que la Sala de los Menesteres les había ofrecido específicamente para esa reunión.

-¿Y? –Fred alzó una ceja, implacable-. Tanto si es mujer, como si es hombre, si está dispuesto a terminar contigo lo hará, Harry. ¿Te detendrás inclusive si es una chica la que pone tu vida en peligro?

-No es de caballeros el atacar así porque sí a una chica –intentó excusarse.

-Ah, ¿de verdad? Bueno… si ves a Lestrange recuerda esas palabras –se alejó con pasos fuertes, abriéndose camino entre la multitud de chicos que seguían peleando como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –su contrincante, la joven de ojos curiosos, se encontraba a su lado con una mano extendida y una expresión titubeante en su rostro.

Con un suspiro de resignación Harry asintió, aunque realmente mentía, y dejó que ella le alzara. Después de todo ella no tenía la culpa de lo que había ocurrido por mucho que fuera una chica, en especial una que parecía que se rompería ante cualquier presión.

_Es demasiado frágil_ –intentó excusarse, apesadumbrado-. _Simplemente no quería lastimarla._

-¿Cómo te llamas? –recién caía en la cuenta de que no conocía su nombre, si bien la había visto varias veces por los pasillos y en la sala común de Gryffindor durante los últimos meses-. Lo siento, sé que no es muy cortés de mi parte, pero es que…

-No hay problema –ella sonrió con timidez, aunque sus ojos brillaron de alegría-. Soy Edlyn White, de cuarto curso.

-Oh, ya… -se rascó la cabeza, perplejo. Habría jurado que la chica era más joven, aunque no sabía especificar el porqué lo había hecho-. ¿Continuamos?

-De acuerdo –asintió con la cabeza con fuerza y después se agachó por el palo de Harry antes de que éste pudiera siquiera hacer amago de tomarlo-. Cuando tú me digas –intentó componer en sus facciones una expresión fiera, aunque más bien parecía como si estuviera enferma. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Lista? –no esperó respuesta, sino que fue en pos de ella. En el último momento pensó que había lanzado el golpe con demasiada fuerza e intentó parar, pero el golpe con el cual ambos palos se encontraron hicieron que los dos chicos se estremeciesen con un dolor en las muñecas.

Edlyn, contraria a Harry, empuñó el palo con fuerza cerca de su cuerpo, y dando un paso hacia adelante hizo un amago de golpearlo en la cabeza, aunque cuando él se cubrió con ambas manos ella giró sus muñecas y el golpe terminó en las rodillas del chico.

-¡Lo siento! –Edlyn tiró su arma al suelo mientras se arrodillaba al lado del chico, el cual se agarraba la parte herida con los ojos apretados-. ¡No era mi intención!

-No…pasa…nada –murmuró Harry con un tono de voz que apenas era entendible debido a la fuerza con la cual apretaba los dientes.

_No, nada, simplemente no volveré a entrenar contigo_ –se quejó mentalmente, maldiciendo a la chica y a su fuerza oculta.

-¡Eh! ¡Chicos! –Hermione se había alzado sobre varios cojines amontonados y era sostenida por Ron para que no cayera al suelo con su poco equilibrio-. Son las once de la noche, será mejor que nos vayamos yendo para que nadie sospeche de nosotros.

Se escucharon varios murmullos de tristeza, pues muchos querían seguir jugando a pelearse, mientras se iban formando las comisiones sobre quién se iba ir con quién y en qué turno les tocaba hacerlo. De un momento a otro se había armado un revuelo, tanto así que Harry apenas si tuvo tiempo de escuchar cómo su compañera de duelo se despedía de él con un escueto "_Lo siento mucho, bye"_, antes de que se esfumara de su lado. Segundos después Ron se reía de su expresión mientras que Hermione y Luna intentaban levantarlo del suelo.

-¿En dónde está Fred? –fue lo primero que preguntó, ignorando a Ron pues de lo contrario le soltaría un golpe del que después se arrepentiría-. Necesito hablar con él urgentemente.

-Se acaba de ir –señaló Hermione, girándose después de haberlo buscado infructuosamente con la mirada-, no debe de haber sido mucho –añadió al ver la expresión alicaída de Harry.

-No tienes porqué ponerte así, podemos ir a visitarlo esta noche –intervino su amigo, dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro.

-Ya, no importa –Harry sacó de entre sus ropas el mapa del merodeador y, habiéndose asegurado de que nadie lo veía, lo tocó con la punta de la varita-. _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_. De todos modos no era de quien yo quería hablar.

Los tres chicos se acercaron más hacia Harry, rodeándolo, pues no acababan de entender del todo las palabras de su amigo.

-¿De qué hablas, Harry? –Hermione giró la cabeza para asegurarse de que la sala se fuera vaciando poco a poco y no de golpe-. ¡Hey, tu! ¡Máximo cinco personas por grupo, mínimo dos, así que mejor busca un compañero! –riñó desde su lugar, frunciendo el ceño-. Ni hablar, si seguimos así nos van a descubrir…

-No hay nadie a estas horas, tranquila –musitó Harry, golpeando un punto con su varita para llamar la atención del grupo-. Aquí… Luna –llamó a la chica, la cual dio un respingo antes de poder responder.

La chica lo miró con sus enormes ojos, haciéndole saber que tenía toda su atención.

-¿Qué me puedes decir de Edlyn, la que va en tu curso?

-¿Edlyn? –preguntaron Hermione y Ron al mismo tiempo-, ¿Quién es Edlyn?

Por toda respuesta Harry les mostró la imagen de una motita negra moviéndose a través de los pasillos de tinta del mapa que él tuviera en las manos. Iba sola, moviéndose a través de diversos corredores por los cuales nadie se atrevería a pasearse por la noche ni siquiera estando acompañado, y sobre ella flotaba la leyenda "_Edlyn White"_.

-Ah, ella –Luna se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto-. Es su primer año en Howarts, y le cuesta trabajo el socializar. Como sea, es una buena persona.

-¿Primer año? –Ron no podía creérselo, tanto así que arrebató a Harry el mapa para poder evaluarlo mejor-. ¿Cómo puede ser de tu curso, Luna, si va es su primer año aquí? –se quejó.

-Porque –Hermione, sin muchos ánimos de pelear con él debido al duro entrenamiento de esa noche, le logró replicar-, estudió en otro lugar.

-Sí, creo que viene de Japón o algo así –se rió Luna como si nada-. Tengo entendido que alguna vez vio a un gusarajo de agua dulce…

-Vale, vale –cortó Harry, quitándole el mapa de nuevo a Ron-. Lo que quisiera saber es por qué estuvo aquí esta noche si ninguno de nosotros sabe quién es ella. Alguien se fue de la lengua, estoy seguro, y quisiera saber quién fue…

-Yo la invité –Luna bostezó-. Es muy buena en Defensa, ¿sabes? Además no creo que nos vaya a delatar, no parece ser de ese tipo.

Los tres se la quedaron viendo, incrédulos ante sus directas palabras.

_¿Confiar en Edlyn White simplemente porque Luna piensa que es confiable? ¡Ninguno de nosotros la conocemos, ni siquiera había escuchado hablar de ese nombre tan extraño!_

* * *

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

* * *

**_(Un año después...)_**

Habían llegado frente a la tienda de juegos que les habían indicado, aunque por poco la pasaban de largo debido a la velocidad a la cual habían tomado la última curva. Después de frenar bruscamente, Edlyn se apeó de la moto, trastabillando. Detrás de ella un joven la imitó, nada más que tuvo la mala suerte de perder el equilibrio para caer de bruces sobre el pavimento antes de que la mano de la chica pudiera detenerlo.

-¡Seamus! –susurró, apartando varios mechones de su cabello antes de llegar a su lado-, ¿te encuentras bien?

La expresión ceñuda con la cual fue recibida, así como el presentimiento del enfado del joven, fue suficiente para que Edlyn suspirase con alivio, sonriendo de manera divertida.

-Me encontraría mejor si cierta persona no manejara como si la vida le fuera en ello –espetó el joven, levantándose con la ayuda de la mano que su amiga le ofrecía.

-Nunca dije que hubiera pasado de las escobas –se encogió de hombros, satisfecha-. Una vez mi padre me permitió montar una moto acuática con la condición de que él manejaba –sonrió más ampliamente con la mirada distante, recordando-, y casi nos damos la vuelta.

-Hum –Seamus no agregó nada, simplemente se sacudió el polvo con nerviosismo, ignorando las risas contenidas de las personas que caminaban al otro lado de la acera y de aquellos que los esquivaban para proseguir con su camino-. Será mejor que nos encarguemos de esto pronto, no vaya a ser que se nos adelanten.

-Ajá –asintió con fuerza, aparcando la motocicleta a un lado de la acera y amarrándola junto a un poste para que nadie se la fuera a robar. Después se aseguró de que llevaba dinero en sus pantalones vaqueros, y de que su cabello dejaba libre su rostro para que todos pudieran verlo perfectamente. Seamus, por otra parte, lo primero que revisó era que su varita se encontrara en perfectas condiciones antes de lanzarle una mirada exasperada a la chica.

-¿Crees que puedan entendernos? –preguntó con cara de pocos amigos, cruzándose de brazos mientras Edlyn seguía batallando con su moto.

-Si –asintió ella con fuerza, sonriendo como si no le importara la exasperación en el rostro de su compañero-, tenemos la suerte de hablar el idioma universal…

-Está bien, está bien –gruñó, caminando hacia la entrada del establecimiento y abriendo la puerta para dejarla pasar mientras una campana sonaba, anunciando que alguien había entrado-, las damas primero.

-Oh, gracias, no te hubieras molestado –comentó como si nada, esperando a que alguien les atendiera-. Hum, veamos… ¿en dónde está la lista de artículos? –musitó, buscando en uno de sus bolsillos.

-Tengo una copia, por si te interesa –murmuró Seamus, sacando un papel doblado y tendiéndoselo a la joven.

-Hum… ok, pero por favor mantenla en tus manos –pidió ella, sin dejar de buscar-, si pierdo la mía no estaría de más el conservar la otra, ¿verdad?

No podía negar que tenía razón, así que hizo caso de la extraña petición de Edlyn.

-Buenas tardes, oji-san –los ojos de Edlyn brillaron cuando ambos jóvenes se volvieron al escuchar unos pasos provenientes de la parte trasera del mostrador de la tienda-, esperamos no interrumpir algo importante –prosiguió ante la cara atolondrada de Seamus.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes –respondió el hombre con una sonrisa en los labios. Ciertamente era alguien mayor, su cabello se encontraba completamente cano y varias arrugas surcaban su rostro y la parte visible de la piel de sus manos-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? –había respondido en un inglés muy claro, tanto así que podría decirse que era su lengua materna.

-Buscamos esto –Edlyn le tendió un papel pulcramente doblado-, aunque no sabemos dónde conseguirlo. Nos dijeron que quizá aquí podríamos adquirir los mayores artículos posibles, así que usted dirá si nos dijeron bien –se rió, sus ojos grises brillando de alegría.

-Hum… ya veo… -el viejo entró a la trastienda llevando consigo la lista que la joven le diera-. Aguarden un momento señor, señorita, veré en qué les puedo ayudar respecto a esta lista tan… peculiar.

Mientras el viejo removía trastos en la trastienda Edlyn comenzó a tararear una alegre tonada al mismo tiempo que se columpiaba hacia atrás y hacia adelante sobre las puntas de sus pies, ajena a lo que ocurría. Mientras tanto Seamus la miraba con un ligero tick en el ojo, preguntándose interiormente sobre lo que hacía allí y si no hubiera sido mejor que hubiera seguido a los otros chicos. Siguió mirando de la misma manera a su compañera, la cual le sonrió en un momento dado antes de palidecer de golpe al darse cuenta de su expresión.

-¡¿Qué? –saltó Edlyn, alejándose un poco de Seamus-. ¿En qué me equivoqué ahora? –gimió, pensando en las últimas acciones que había hecho sin lograr encontrar la razón de la mirada fría que el joven le lanzaba. Quizá casi lo tiraba de la motocicleta… pero juraría que eso no era tan grave si se lo pensaba un poco…

-¿Oji-san? –tenía los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho-. ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

-… -la chica bajó la cabeza, removiendo sus pies y jugueteando con sus manos para eludir la mirada censuradora de su compañero. Después murmuró unas palabras que apenas si pudieron ser entendibles por él.

-¿Qué? –preguntó, olvidándose de su enfado y acercándose más hacia ella para asegurarse de que no había escuchado mal-, ¿qué sabes hablar japonés?

-Un poquito –se quejó ella, alzando tímidamente la vista-. Desde hace dos años no he hablado con nadie, así que supongo que muchas palabras han pasado al olvido… sea lo que sea, si puedo usarlas no habrá problema, ¿verdad? –sus ojos miraron con arrepentimiento a Seamus.

-Hay, White, no sé qué decirte –suspiró él, rascándose la cabeza-. Nada más… nada más asegúrate de que todo esté en orden, ¿ok?

-En orden te refieres a que no diga nada ofensivo, ¿verdad? –descubrió sus ojos verdes con la ayuda de su mano, apartando los cabellos que los cubrían-. Trataré.

-_Sí… ahora esperemos que el tratar no sea muy diferente al suicidio_ –pensó Seamus, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Aquí lo tengo! –el viejo hombre salió con unas cajas sobre las manos, mismas que depositó sobre el mostrador-. Creí que algunas de estas ya habían desaparecido, pero me alegra saber que no ha sido el caso –prosiguió, invitando a sus dos clientes que se acercaran-. No son exactamente las que me pidieron, o mejor dicho no sabría decirles si lo son, pues como pueden ver se encuentran selladas y me es imposible abrirlas.

-Oh –murmuró Edlyn, tomando un sobre y estudiándolo con ojo crítico a la luz de las ventanas-. Bueno… supongo que de todos modos nos serán de ayuda. ¿Qué dices, Finigan? –se volvió hacia su compañero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Igual. Nadie podrá quejarse, pues lo conseguimos –él también analizaba los sobres, pasando su dedo sobre la superficie metálica del paquetito y preguntándose seriamente qué hacía él, un mago, en compañía de una chica similar dentro de una tienda muggle tratando de conseguir las tarjetas del juego de moda.

-Excelente. Bien, entonces si quieren escoger las que se quieren llevar… -él viejo se quedó sorprendido cuando la chica tomó una de las diez cajas que contenían los sobrecitos y los contaba en silencio-. No piensan llevárselas todas, ¿verdad? –la sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro, pues no tenía ni una remota idea de lo que esos dos adolescentes tramarían. Ciertamente no parecían del tipo que conociera las cartas, mucho menos el saber utilizarlas.

-¡Pero por supuesto, oji-san! –se apresuró a acomodar las cajas una sobre otra y después buscó en las bolsas de sus pantalones-. ¿Cuánto será? ¡Aguarde! –alzó las manos, callando al hombre como si este fuera a hablar después de semejante propuesta-. ¿Nos podría dar el precio en dólares? Seguimos sin acostumbrarnos al cambio.

-_…En fin, ellos las quieren. Como sea, al menos debo asegurarme de que les darán un buen trato_.

-Serán cien dólares –murmuró con timidez después de contar, pensando que sería mucho dinero para esos dos chicos y que los obligaría a dejar algunos sobres, pero cuál no sería su sorpresa al descubrir el gran billete que la chica dejó sobre el mostrador mientras que su compañero la miraba a ella como si estuviera loca-. Muy bien, son todos suyos… Sin embargo…

La campanilla sonó al abrirse de nuevo la puerta, y los tres personajes se giraron para ver a aquellos que entraban en la tienda.

-¡Oji-sama! Ya regresamos –anunció un chico bajito pero con un excéntrico corte de cabello que adornaba su cabeza y un enorme colguije colgando de su cuello. Con sólo verlo de reojo Seamus se admitió muy a su pesar que Edlyn no era, ni de lejos, la persona más extraña que conocía.

-¡Hola abuelo! –le siguió una animada chica castaña.

-Sí, pasamos una tarde maravillosa –añadió un despreocupado rubio que tenía los brazos cruzados por detrás de la cabeza-. Hubiera sido fantástico que te unieras a nosotros. Duke te envió saludos.

-Eso es maravilloso, muchachos. Por cierto, Yugi, ¿en dónde se encuentra ahora Tristán? –preguntó el viejo mientras pasaba las cajas por unas bolsas de plástico para que los dos compradores se las llevaran con facilidad.

-Ah, se encuentra afuera admirando una motocicleta –prosiguió el rubio como si nada-. Oye, abuelo, hablando de rarezas llegaron a la tienda de Duke unos chicos muy extraños que querían comprar todas las existencias de Duelo de Monstruos –se burló, recargándose sobre uno de los mostradores-. No sabían ni qué pedían, pero ya querían llevarse todo lo que tuviera esa pinta… ¡Oye, Tea, no me golpees! –se quejó en voz alta, sobándose el antebrazo donde la joven castaña le había dado un fuerte codazo.

-Nos vamos, Ed, gracias por todo –Seamus no podía soportar más el estar en ese lugar, mucho menos después de las palabras del chico rubio. De todas formas tenía mucha razón: ¿qué hacían ellos comprando cartas cuando hipotéticamente deberían encontrarse entrenando o investigando sobre el Señor Tenebroso?

-¡Adiós, oji-san! –la alegre Edlyn se despidió agitando la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha cargaba una de las bolsas que tenían las cajas. Del hombro izquierdo Seamus la arrastraba para arrancarla de allí lo más rápido posible-. ¡Fue un gusto el haber charlado con usted!

Cuando abandonaron el local la tienda se sumió en el silencio, pues hasta el rubio se había dado cuenta de que esos chicos habían salido con varias cajas de cartas de Duelo de Monstruos. No pasó ni medio minuto cuando otro chico alto y de cabello castaño oscuro apareciera en el umbral de la puerta con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

-Acabo de descubrir a los dos propietarios de la moto –anunció, señalando con un dedo hacia atrás-. Pero ustedes también los habrán visto, ¿no? Acaban de salir justo de aquí… ¿Qué es lo que les sucede?

-Abuelito –Yugi, el chico del peinado extravagante se giró hacia el anciano-. Ellos te acaban de comprar todas las cartas que teníamos en existencia, ¿verdad?

-Así es Yugi –suspiró el abuelo con las manos en la espalda, pensando-, y creo que no sabían ni siquiera qué es lo que buscaban… Mira, la muchacha me dejó dio esta lista y olvidé regresársela. Como sea, fíjate en lo que buscaban.

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo –la castaña, Tea, le arrebató el papel a Yugi justo después de que éste lo obtuviera de las manos de su abuelo-. ¡¿Qué?

-Um –pensó el chico con una mano en el mentón-. Supongo que conocerán a los chicos que vimos con Duke. Será mejor que los busquemos, todos sabemos que esas cartas en manos inexpertas pueden causar gran daño.

-Vamos, Yugi, si no saben nada no pueden hacer nada –Tristán le restó importancia al asunto, sacudiendo una mano-. ¿Qué es lo peor que pueden hacer? Anímate, si ni el tablero tenían.

-_**Sin embargo **_–Yugi se giró ligeramente para ver la expresión decidida de su alter ego-, _**se veían desesperados por hacerse de algo y pronto. No sabemos con qué fin lo querían, pero sea lo que sea que esté ocurriendo no puede ser nada bueno**_.

-_**¿Quieres decir que…?**_ –Yugi se atragantó.

-_**Si no conocemos sus intenciones no podemos confiarnos de ellos**_.

Yugi asintió, decidido, antes de volverse a ver a sus amigos.

-Tenemos que dar con ellos.


End file.
